Stargate: Salvation
by General TheDyingTitan
Summary: canceled, up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Stargate: Salvation

_**A/N: Welcome to Stargate Salvation. There may be OOC but this not intentional it's hard to capture the personality of complex characters if you're not the one who created them, but I will try to do so. This begins in Unending where the Odyssey instead of having for Sam to bring the Hyperdrive online it is ready to work as soon as the Asgard leave, but when they enter hyperspace they get hit by the shock wave from Orilla and an Ori beam weapon Launching them into the Halo verse.**_

_**Have Fun,**_

_**Gen TDT**_

* * *

*Goa'uld Talk*

"Normal Talk"

* * *

USAF BC-304 Odyssey, unknown location

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter POV

* * *

As soon as we entered hyper space the alarms on the Asgard core started ringing off of the hook and the other consoles in engineering lighting up like Christmas trees I knew there was something wrong.

I stumbled my way over to the com pressed the button for the bridge and yelled over the alarms, "This is Carter what the hell is happening?"

"When we entered hyperspace we were hit by both the shock wave from the Orilla and an Ori beam from one of the mother ships, caused the hyperspace window to destabilize and shortly thereafter the fail safes forced us back out into normal space back in the Milky Way galaxy." General Landry replied anxiously.

"I feel that there's a but coming." I said knowingly.

"Yes, sensor say that the stars are not where they should be. Stellar drift says that we are over 550 years in the future." The general replied a little miffed that we were now stuck until further notice.

"Noted is there anything else broken or malfunctioning?" I inquired.

"Everything related to subspace is down, hyper drive, communications, sensors, everything that works via subspace does not work it's like subspace does not exist here." General Landry answered, "And no I do not what that means other than the ship is broke."

I did a quick system diagnostic of all the mentioned systems from the Asgard core only to find that the mentioned systems were all functioning normally but they for some reason could not access hyperspace. "Damn it!" I cursed, how could something as primal as sub space suddenly not exist... Unless someone figured out how to destroy subspace or we are in an alternate universe.

I decided that the later was more probably, "General, I think that the destabilized hyperspace window caused us to transfer to another universe where subspace does not exist; at least it does not exist in the same form or location as the one in our own universe.

The comn was silent for a good half a minute before the General decided to reply, "So does that mean we have no Hyerdrive, Subspace sensors or any other system related to subspace."

"As much as I hate to say it General, yes we can't use either until further notice." I replied annoyed.

"Come up to the briefing room, we need to discuss our options." The general ordered.

"Yes sir, on my way."

I got up and quickly walked to the briefing room.

"General." I greeted curtly.

"Colonel, take a seat." General Landry ordered, "How do you plan to fix our predicament."

"Sir, to be honest I do not have a clue on how to make out subspace based technology work again." I replied in despair.

The General looked like he was going to reply but the intercom interrupted whatever he was going to say, "General Landry?"

"What is it?" He asked as he pressed the intercom button.

"General, sensors have determined that the ambient zero point energy in this universe is putting out a form of radiation that is harmful to us, as of right now we have about 3 months until we all die of cancer." The voice on the intercom stated.

"Can't the shield protect us from it?" Landry asked.

"No sir. You see the radiation is coming from the fabric of space its self, don't ask me why but it just is. Sir that three month figure was with the shields on, you can drop that down to a few hours if we disable the shields." The voice on the intercom explained further.

"Is there anything we can do to by us more time?" My superior asked.

"Reduce the area of space you are getting this exotic radiation from, but again that will only buy time." The voice answered.

"Great now we're all going to die if we can't fix this soon." The general complained.

"General they said that the very fabric of the universe is hostile to our bodies, we can't run or hide from it." I stated remorsefully.

"What can we do about this?" Landry asked concerned.

"I don't know, we I will have to consult the Asgard core but for now the only thing I can think of is to wear the same type of armor as the Kull warriors, but that would only buy us time. I think there are blueprints in the Asgard core for the armor." I replied.

"Make it so." General Landry ordered.

"Yes sir." I replied.

* * *

Three Months later

* * *

"I did it, sir." I stated my voice slightly distorted from the helmet I was wearing to help to protect from the radiation that would have killed us by now in this universe without it.

"You did what?" General Landry asked not getting his hopes up.

"I figured out how to save ourselves from this universe's hostile radiation." I said elated.

"How?" He asked a little doubtful.

"Well sir you're not going to like this..." I replied cautiously.

"Just spit it out." Landry ordered impatiently.

"Well sir, I genetically engineered Goa'uld symbiotes to be slaved to the hosts nervous system leaving the host in full control and with the added benefits of increased brain power, reflexes, stamina, and strength while doubling our life spans." I explained cautiously.

"I see... Is there any other way that does not involve snakes in our heads? What about nanites?" The general asked.

"No sir. And nanites require Neutronium and its too energy intensive to create in bulk." I replied glumly.

"Will they be able to take us over?" He asked.

"No, we will be in control at all times." I answered simply.

"Will our eyes glow or have the voice thingy?" He questioned.

"Depends if you want to or not." I replied.

"What about Teal'c? I Landry queried.

"Well sir, he's a little more complicated." I replied knowingly. "We will have to use the Asgard's cloning technology to create him a new human body which will be able to accept a symbiote. Since his Trutonin prevents him taking a new symbiote Larva."

General Landry in that moment appeared to age a decade in a second before returning back to his normal appearance with an exhale. "Are you sure this is the only option?"

"Yes sir." I replied confidently.

"Do it." The general ordered.

"Come on sir, let's get this over with." I said.

* * *

Three weeks later...

* * *

"Colonel Carter, I must say again, this is the best I've ever felt, wish we could have done this earlier." General Landry said gratefully.

"No problem sir. I was just doing my job." I replied cheekily.

"I know but you saved us from death again, you should be a general by now." He replied.

"That's not for me sir I prefer being on the ground." I replied.

"So is there anything new I should know about?" The General asked suspiciously.

"Well I've improved the Kull armor we've taken to wearing." I replied mischievously.

"Go on." He stated.

"Remember when I asked you to park us in low orbit of a star? I sated.

"Yes." He deadpanned.

"Well that was so I could use the star to power the modified transporters to create a multitude of Naquadah reactors to power the various functions of the new armor version." I explained.

"What are these modifications?" Landry asked.

"It started innocently enough with the instillation of a long term air supply for it in case of a hull breach, followed by the instillation of Kara Kesh into the right hand, a Zat mounted on the right arm, an Asgard enhanced plasma repeater on the right. Then I thought it would be a good idea to include an energy shield also, but I needed a power source so I added a Naquadah reactor on the back." I listed.

The poor general's eyes budged at the list, "Is there anything else you forgot to mention?"

"Actually sir there is; I also installed a cloaking device and a quantum entanglement link to our ships transporter. Essentially meaning that it can't be jammed when retrieving people unless there's a shield in the road." I stated listing off even more functions.

"Good to hear, but have you fixed the issue with subspace yet?" He asked.

"Sadly sir, no I'm completely stumped." I replied.

"Is there not some equation that the Asgard used to find subspace before they knew subspace was there?" Teal'c asked entering the conversation.

I just turned and gave Teal'c a like really look, "It can't be that simple... It might just be that simple." I said in disbelief that turned into realization as I thought of it more and more.

"Thank you." I yelled already half way out of the door sprinting down the halls to the Asgard core.

* * *

Two weeks later...

* * *

"General I am ready to bring all subspace related systems back online." I said through the intercom.

"Do it." He ordered.

"Yes sir." I replied before hitting a few buttons bringing the subspace sensors and all other subspace related systems back online.

I looked down over the subspace sensor feed happy to find that it was now working properly, only to find signal in English from just over twenty light years away.

I decided to play it to see what it said. "This is CFV-88 UNSC Spirit of Fire, Survivors onboard, FTL incapable, prioritization code Sierra dash Romeo Echo Delta Tango. This is..."

"General we have an issue..."

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed I will try to make chapters longer as the story progresses but in reality I'm going to cut them off whenever there is a good end point so chapter length with vary incredibly.**_

_**EDIT: I made some edits to this chapter to fix a plot hole with the story, and to better explain some things.**_

_**Till later,**_

_**Gen TDT**_


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate Salvation

*Goa'uld Voice*

"Normal Voice"

* * *

BC-304 Odyssey, Milky Way Galaxy, Unknown universe

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter POV

* * *

"General we have an issue... Sensors have picked up a radio transmission from an unknown ship. It's in English and it's a distress call." I stated.

"Play it." General Landry ordered.

I played it for him, and there was deathly silence for nearly an entire minute. "I think we should check this out it has become apparently clear to us that we cannot go back home, we need allies. And if we can't protect our humanity we might just be able to protect theirs." He said reluctantly.

"I Agree sir. Though I would recommend for the crew to suit up and prep for battle, we have no clue on what the hell we are facing." I replied.

"Indeed." The general replied mocking Teal'c.

It only took a moment before the General made the announcement, "General Quarters, all hands man your battle stations! This is not a drill, Repeat This. Is. Not. A. Drill."

I pressed a few quick buttons and the next thing I know I was wearing my Kull armor a few more and I was beamed to the bridge.

"General." I greeted. Smirking at the bridge crew jumping at me beaming to the bridge as I took of my helmet, *I would not miss fist contact for the world.* Not noticing until after I said the second half that I used my symbiote in excitement to change my voice and eyes to that of a Goa'uld.

*First off I told you to warn us when you beam to the bridge! Second you can stick around, you have more experience than I do with this anyways.* He replied using the same voice.

"Thank you sir." I said my voice back to normal before taking my place behind the command chair.

"Helm plot course for this 'Spirit of Fire' let's say hi to our neighbours." General Landry ordered.

"Yes sir, entering hyperspace in five seconds." The helmsman replied.

We felt the slight lurch that was common with a hyperspace jump and just a half a minute later since we did not use the ship's ZPM to power the drive. Once we arrived a ship appeared on our sensors and after a second micro jump to get within ten thousand kilometers.

"Bring the Spirit of Fire on screen." General Landry ordered.

*Holly Hanna* I heard Colonel Mitchell say as her ended the room with the rest of SG-1.

"Indeed. That Vessel appears to have suffered extensive damage." Teal'c Stated in his usual monotone voice.

Good ol Daniel was just at a loss for words before managing to spit out, "What did this?"

*Scan that ship, we need to know what are we dealing with here.* I ordered.

"Its 2.5 kilometres long, hull appears to be made out of a variation of titanium, no signs of energy shields, reactor is only putting out minimal power to the coms array and what appears to be a stasis bay, massive gash on port ventral prow, extensive point defence and offensive weapons. All in all at once glorious ship now in ruins." The sensor officer reported.

* * *

On board the CFV-88 UNSC Spirit of Fire

Serina POV

* * *

I slowly woke as one of the many failsafes I had created brought me out of the deep hibernation mode I put myself in so that I would not degenerate into rampancy by letting my lesser non intelligent processes to run the ship.

I checked the failsafes that woke my from my slumber, it indicated that a ship appeared out of a burst of exotic radiation ten thousand kilometres off the port bow. That got my attention so I brought to bear my more sensitive sensors that had been hidden away in Titanium-A sleeve to protect them from micrometers.

The returns I got off of it was the same slippery and vague readings that one expected from energy shields. I then checked the visual sensors to find a decidingly human profile that looked a lot like a flattened Paris class frigate.

When I zoomed in a little further I saw the ships name, USAF ODYSSEY. I reran that process over 500 times not believing the 600 metre ship belonged to an agency over 550 years old. But the real item of my concern markings aside was that it was putting out as much power as the planet reach did every year each second.

Reacting quickly only having had half a second pass since the ships appearance I initiated wake up protocol for the crew prioritizing the Spartans and ODST's followed by the command crew and everyone else.

I had to wait a full five minutes for the Spartans to wake up, nearly a year in AI time. So during that time noting special happened the unknown ship just sat there waiting, and driving me crazy because I wanted to get a closer scan but the shield is blocking all useful scans. I was forced to just speculate based on its external appearance.

The first major thing I noticed was that the ship had windows, meaning that they trusted their shield enough to not worry about the structural weakness, second was that it had a series of dorsal missile tubes, third it had two hanger bays were completely open to space meaning that they had some form of atmospheric retention ability, and finial that it had some unknown form of FTL.

I was interrupted from my processes by a burst of radiation and bluish white light on the bridge that was suddenly replaced by four humans if their posture and physique was anything to go by.

Reacting immediately I accelerated the Spartans wake up protocol for an instant defrost, it would result in bad freezer burn but it would be best to have someone to protect the ship. I materialised myself on a holo pedestal in the Spartan's cryo room. While waiting I took notice that the intruders in the ship were speaking perfect English, yet more proof that they were human.

As soon as the Spartans of Red team woke up they noticed that I was standing on the pedestal and the leader said, "Serina, update."

"You have been in cryo nearly twenty one years, but that is not important there is currently there are four intruders in the bridge. Their capabilities are unknown and appear unarmed, not that it means anything. They are currently trying to reactivate the consoles on the bridge but I locked out the power so they will not be able too. I think they are human but I can't even safely say that, you are dealing with a completely unknown forces. So assume neutral until provoked." I listed three times faster than I would have for any normal human.

"You heard Serina Red Team let's move out." Jerome, the leader of Red Team ordered. The Spartans then armed up with the standard MA5B's and M6G's along with a nice assortment of grenades.

"I am keeping the alarm off so as to not alert the Intruders until you get there." I stated through the Spartans com links. I just got acknowledgement signals from them as they charged off to the bridge the doors opening automatically for their IFF's before they lock behind them.

* * *

CFV-88 UNSC Spirit of Fire Bridge

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter POV

* * *

"Why did Vala not want to come?" I asked Mitchell.

"She said that someone that at least half understood the ships systems since its Asgard upgrades should stay behind to operate them just encase anything happened to you." He replied while watching with Teal'c the bridge doors to make sure noting surprised us while Daniel and I studied the derelict ship's bridge.

"Colonels something approaches." Teal'c stated.

That got my attention and mentally activated my arm mounted weapons, doubled checked that my shields were operating, and turned to face the door. I only had to wait a few seconds before the door slid open giving view to three titans covered in battle damaged olive green with red highlights armor and carrying what looked to be assault rifles.

We all stood there for what felt like eternity before the center titan spoke, "You are trespassing on UNSC property, state your intentions in the next thirty seconds or be considered hostile and be dealt with lethal force."

All of SG-1 Including myself much to my embracement stood there stunned our arms raised with our weapons pointed at the nearest Titan until Daniel being the diplomat he is spoke, "We were responding to your ships distress call."

"How did you get onboard." The center Titan asked coolly clearly not satisfied.

"We have a technology that teleports matter from one point to another we used that to teleport onboard."

"Why did you come onboard?" The center Titan asked clearly getting impatient.

"Your communications array is fucked to put it simply, you can transmit out but your receiver is Fried we tried contacting your ship but where we did not succeed we came onboard." I rattled out hoping to diffuse the situation.

The Titan paused for a second and appeared to talk with someone else for a moment before nodding his head and saying, "I believe you, now could you prove that you all are human?"

Cam chose that moment to step in, "We will if you lower you weapons, we will do the same ok?"

"Agreed." The center titan deadpanned.

"Ok on the count of three we all lower out weapons and take out helmets off." Cam said calmly.

The titan just nodded consent.

"One." My fellow Colonel stated.

"Two." Everyone said.

"Three." Everyone continued as my fellow SG-1 member pulled our arms back and took off out helmets, while the Titans placed the weapons on their back and removed their helmets slowly.

"As you can see we are all human, and we do not intend to hurt." Daniel said.

"Good. Now who are you?" The center Titan asked his eyes boring into us.

"Well... I'm Daniel Jackson, she's Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, he's Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell, and he's Teal'c." The Archeologist said pointing to each of us in turn.

"Just who are you and what the hell are you doing on my ship!" A grizzled man in his late forties yelled as he walked in the room escorted by four soldiers.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Don't expect two updates in a day me often updates will be sporadic at best but I will update whenever I finish a chapter.**_

_**The Odyssey's length was calculated to that of Sam's in her space suit in episode 1 of season ten Flesh and Blood where Sam is rescued by a BC-304 after the battle of the super gate. It is also further supported by the already known size of the F-302, it is shown multiple times that how the F-302s are parked in the BC-304s hangers, and from the much more easily calculated and well know size of the F-302 the BC-304 is between 550-650 metres. The two calculations support each other so that is the measurements that I am using, also the windows on the BC-304 are about the right size to support this also, so if you disagree too bad that's the figure I'**__**m using.**_

_**Till later,**_

_**Gen TDT**_


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate: Salvation

*Goa'uld voice*

"Normal Voice"

* * *

CFV-88 UNSC Spirit of Fire, Bridge

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter POV

* * *

"Just who are you and what the hell are you doing on my ship!" A grizzled man in his late forties yelled as he walked in the room escorted by four soldiers.

"Um... Rescuing you?" Daniel stated while I looked the old dog up and down. First thing I noticed was his name tag, 'Captain J. Cutter'; his eyes had the look of those that had seen too many battles, too many deaths and far too many horrors. Judging by the way his men were acting they respected him greatly.

"Bullshit. You would have tried to contact us first." He retorted.

"Captain, out communications receiver is fried. We can't hear a thing." The center Titan said.

"That's right Captain Cutter. We teleported onto your ship to see if we could wake you up from your cryo sleep, which I'm not sure how that happened since there is absolutely no power to any of these consoles." I explained.

"If that's the case what year is it?" Cutter asked.

"We don't know, our FTL drive fucked up badly and sent us to about twenty one light years from here but as far as we can tell by stellar drift its around the 2550s."I replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" The Captain asked suspiciously, "Even the Innies would know what date it is."

"When I said our FTL drive fucked up, I meant royally fucked up. It sent us around 550 years in the future, and to an alternate universe." I explained calmly.

"Bullshit, that's not possible!" Cutter exclaimed in disbelief.

"Actually, sir. This is our... like what? Fifteenth or so time dealing with an alternate universe." I stated while the rest of SG-1 nodded.

"Either Carter an extraordinarily good liar or she's telling the true, Captain. We will with hold judgement for now since there is in way to confirm or deny it, but we are inclined to believe them." The center Titan said coming to our defense.

"Are you sure Spartan?" Cutter asked the Titan that was just speaking.

The 'Spartan' just gave a simple nod in reply.

"So... You said that you came to rescue us?" Cutter questioned.

"Yes sir." Cam said confidently.

"How the hell are you supposed to do that?" He asked confused.

"We tow you." I explained.

"How big is your ship?" The Captain asked.

"Six hundred metres." Cam stated.

"No... No, really how bit?" Cutter said between laughs.

"Six hundred metres." Mitchell deadpanned.

"Wait your serious?" He asked surprised.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"There's no possible way to tow a ship through slipspace and not have either one or both ships destroyed." The grizzles officer stated.

"Well good thing we don't use slipspace then." I replied smirking.

"Wha?" Was all the surprised captain managed to spit out.

"We use what we call a hyper drive all we have to do is extend out hyper drive field around your ship. It will make our ship substantially slower but it will do it no problem." I replied my smirk growing into a grin.

"Why should we trust you? You said yourself that you had an FTL fuck up that sent you to another universe, how do we know that it will not happen again? He asked.

"Because that was a special case caused by the combination of an exploding planet and a high energy plasma beam." I replied. "Both of which are in short supply at the moment."

"I see..." Cutter said thoughtfully.

"If you don't mind me asking sir what is the date by you reckoning?" I asked curious.

"Serina?" Cutter half said half asked before a pedestal in the bridge light up presenting a young blue holographic woman.

The woman just looked around the room for a moment before saying, "The current date is July of 2552; exact date is unknown due to extensive slipspace travel."

"I guess we were pretty close to the real date then." I said surprised.

The Captain looked like he aged ten years before letting out a sigh and said, "I guess we have nothing to lose, come with me let's go talk in the conference room."

"Ok, just let me contact my ship to tell them what's up." I said putting on my helmet and activating the integrated com link.

"Odyssey this is Carter." I said to get Odyssey's attention.

"What is it?" I heard the voice of General Landry ask.

"The ship's crew is up and at it, they are not hostile for the moment and we are currently moving to the ship's conference room to have some friendly talks." I stated.

"Good to hear, Odyssey out." The General said before cutting the line.

I took off my helmet again and nodded at no one in particular before saying, "Ok were good to go."

It took a few minutes to reach the conference room one we got there Captain Cutter gestured for us to take seats at the table before saying, " If you are really from an alternate universe you will have no idea of what is going on, well we've been in cryo for the last 21 years so we are both at an impasse for what is currently happening right now. But I will fill you in if you agree to give me your history also."

The rest of SG-1 and I shared quick glances of confirmation before I said with a nod, "Agreed."

"So I guess we'll go first." Cutter said and gestured towards Serina, who's avatar was hovering cross-legged on her pedestal.

Serina the proceeded to give a history of the UNSC from the Rainforest Wars to the more recent insurrection to the most recent war with the Covenant and all other useful information in-between finally ending with how they got stranded in deep space for close to twenty years.

SG-1 and I then told of how in our universe aliens built the pyramids and the subsequent ten year of fighting the Goa'uld, the Replicators, the Ori, and finally how the Asgard committing suicide and gave us their technology as their legacy.

After both sides were done we sat there quietly for a good fifteen minutes thinking things over, before Cam finally broke the silence that as getting awkward. "I would say that we know what you are going through, but it would be a lie. Since the beginning of the Stargate program there were some close calls but Earth never felt the toll of alien armies on our planet, not did we face death on the scale you have, but what the covenant is doing is wrong in every possible way. I cannot speak for my CO when I say this but I believe he would agree that the covvies should be put down like the dogs they are."

My grim smile grew as Cam continued his rant and then Teal'c said, "My people and I were miss led and used like herd animals for false gods. You have my allegiance." He said it in his usual monotone voice but if you knew him well like I did you could hear his anger in his words.

"I lost my wife to a thing posing to be a god, I'm with you also." Daniel said tears nearly coming to his eyes.

"We have all lost something or someone to false gods, we will help you." I said giving the Captain a sympathetic look knowing full well that we had the allies, the luck and latter on the technology to take or super power enemies and win, he did not have any of that, and yet they like most humans are still fighting to win in hopeless situations.

"Thank you." Cutter said before standing up and shaking all of our hands.

"You're welcome." Mitchell replied emotion think in his voice, "We should return to our ship and debrief our CO on the situation."

While he said that I discreetly contacted the Odyssey and had them beam over a Sub space communicator, making Cutter and his crew jump. "Sorry." I said sheepishly as I handed him the communicator, "If you need to contact us use this just press the button and speak."

"Good idea." Cutter conceded after taking the communicator from me.

"Try it just to make sure it works." I suggested knowing that the Asgard matter converter modification to the transporter was flawless.

He did so and it worked and after a few more thank yous and good byes, we donned our helmets and beamed back to the Odyssey.

* * *

BC-304 Odyssey, Bridge

* * *

I shook off the slight disorientation that came with beaming, just before General Landry asked, "So what did you find you were gone for like four hours."

"Their human, though I think they have some form of super soldier at their disposal, the first three people we met were just too big to be normal, but that's not the important part they are currently on the losing side of a genocidal war against a coalition of aliens that are claiming that humanities destruction is the will of the gods." Daniel explained.

*What? How many dead?* Landry asked slipping into Goa'uld tone in rage.

"As far as they know, half a billion, but that was twenty one years ago, humanity could be extinct or could have won, we just don't know." I replied.

It appeared as if Landry's head was going to pop off from how hard he was thinking. "We might as well help them, we have nothing to lose."

"It's settled then, let's kick some alien ass!" Mitchell said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said, before we all burst out laughing.

* * *

CFV-88 UNSC Sprit of Fire, Captain's Quarters

Serina's POV

* * *

"Serina, what can you tell me about our guests that we had earlier today?" Captain Cutter asked.

"Well they are advanced to say the least, their personal armor is beyond anything we have, even the Spartans Mjolnir in most regards."

"How so?" Cutter asked urging me on.

"What little spectrographic analysis I could get off of their helmets materials were all unknown elements, I could not make heads or tails of it. They have personal shields that rival the power of that of a Elite Zealot. And it puts out a lot of power, hard to say how much as the shields interfere with the power readings." I explained.

"So we got above Spartan level gear for above average grunts?" The grizzled man asked.

"Yes." I stated.

"What about their ship?" He questioned.

"Their ship is weird; it had windows fairly prevalently in their design suggesting that they trust their shields not to fail. It is armed with 32 point defence guns, 16 VLS missile tubes, what appears to be a bomb bay under the ship, but I feel as if there is more weapons that what we can see. Its 600 metres long and has two large hanger bays that appear to have no doors indicating some other form of atmospheric retention abilities, their beaming technology is a great tactical boon allowing surgical strikes to be performed before the enemy is even aware. Though it is unknown if they can transport nukes, but I would not be surprised if they could. Their reactor is the most notable feature of the ship and it somehow puts out as much power as Reach does in a year every second.

Cutter to my surprise fainted because of that and fell back into his chair. "Medical team to Captain's quarters." I said in the med bay intercom before giving the AI equivalent of a sigh.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you folkies enjoyed, please note I modified parts of chapter 1 to prevent future plot holes please reread it carefully as the changes are small.**_

_**Till later,**_

_**Gen TDT**_


	4. Chapter 4

Stargate: Salvation

*Goa'uld voice*

"Normal voice"

* * *

CFV-88 UNSC Spirit of Fire

Samantha Carter POV

* * *

We had just spent the last four hours fixing major issues with the Spirit of Fire to make her hyperspace worthy along with repairing the communications array and integrating the subspaces communications into it also.

On a side note a Civilian lesion by the name of doctor Ellan Anders, has been picking my brain and I was nearly ready to shoot her with my zat just to shut he up and screw the consequences. Eventually she got annoying and I set my shield to block sound waves coming from her. She there stated to try to punch me much to my amusement, as her fists just bounced off of the shield noiselessly, as I continued doing my work.

A few minutes later a pair of marines walked down the hall to see Ms. Anders beating on my shield to no success on her part as I kept working. After the marines realised what was happening they started laughing their heads off until the one passed out the other finally managed to stop and carry his fried off to somewhere. Leaving me suppressing a snicker while Anders just looked at me accusingly.

I just gave her a shit eating grin and returned to finishing what I was doing. A half an hour and if I had to guess a couple thousand curses later on Anders part I stood up and turned off the blocking of the woman's voice.

"BITCH!" Anders yelled much to my amusement.

"Don't be so annoying next time and I won't have to do that again." I snarked.

She just grumbled at that when one of the so called Spartan super soldiers showed up.

Surprisingly enough it was the lone woman on the team, she saluted me and I automatically returned it.

"Colonel." She greeted.

"Spartan." I replied lowering my salute.

"Come with me." The Spartan said in a voice that did not leave room for argument, "And Anders, buzz off."

I obliged the walking tank and as soon as Anders was out of ear shot she said, "Good job."

"Thanks." I replied happy that I got under that woman's skin.

The Spartan just nodded her head and we walked silently until we came to a room marked 'Spartans ONLY'.

I followed her in cautiously, knowing that the Spartans could break me in two if they so wished. I looked around the room to find it unsurprisingly Spartan, three lockers, three what looked to be stands for the Spartan's armor, there was also a large rack of guns on the far wall along with ammo to supply a small army, and in the middle of the room there was three reinforced benches on the two farthest from me were a the other two Spartans.

"Officer of Deck!" The leader of the group shouted as they bother dropped what they were doing and saluted me.

I gave a salute in return before saying, "Carry on."

"Ma'am I guess you are wondering why you were brought here." The leader Spartan stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes." I replied not knowing where this was going.

"We brought you here to give you our thanks for your service to Earth. It might not be out Earth, but we are still grateful to you protecting it. Earth is humanity's home not matter where you go, if you protect earth your good in our books."

"Thank you, where is this going?" I asked a little suspiciously.

"We are judging you character, to see if you are worthy." The woman answered calmly.

"Worthy of what?" I asked a little scared now.

"Only the worth may know." The woman said.

"Now take off your armor. You will be safe." The other male Spartan said.

"How do I know?" I asked cautiously.

"We are sworn to protect humanity and all of her people. You classify under that." The three Spartans said together.

I hesitated I hated leaving my safe cocoon that was my armor; it had become my second skin.

"I see you have the same attachment to your armor as we do." The Spartan woman said with a smile in her voice.

The next thing I knew the Spartans and I were standing buck naked in the room, not that I minded much being in the military so long made me nearly immune. Plus ever since we got stuck here I had started working out and brought my body to a state it had never been before, only added too by the symbiote that is keeping me from dying. I had gained nearly thirty pounds since getting to the universe and it had all been muscle, resulting in a very respectable physique.

The Spartans had been questioning me on various things for the past hour, apparently since the augmentations to become super soldiers they were walking lie detectors. Now though they apparently wanted me to try to hit their leader, he would do nothing to defend but dodge. We were now standing ten feet apart and waiting for the female Spartan to say go.

She did and I sprung as fast as my Symbiote enhanced reflexes would let me at the leader Spartan and managed to hit him dead center of his solar plexus. It was over in half a second and all the Spartan's stoic expressions changed to that of surprise.

"What?" The leader asked stunned that I managed to hit him.

"How?" The other male in Red Team questioned.

"Impossible." The only female of the team said.

There was a few minutes of silence as we just stood there stunned. There was no way I should have been able to hit the Spartan Leader.

The next thing I knew a hand appeared in front of me waiting for a handshake. I took it.

"Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, I congratulate you on the behalf of all other Spartans. For being one of the few humans able to hit a Spartan with your fist." He said.

"Thank you." I stated realising how big of thing that this was, Spartans moved as smother as water and yet as fast as greased lightning.

"Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, you have been deemed trust worthy and honorable. We have deemed you worthy of being an Honorary Spartan do you accept? Know that once you become a Spartan your always Spartan."

I stood there speechless, not sure what to say. Knowing that I was stranded in this universe for good, what was left of my family was stuck back on my old universes earth, I made my decision. I then uttered the two words that would change my life more than any other, "I accept."

"Welcome home sister." The three said warmly before they turned serious, "Now understand as a Spartan, you are sworn to protect Earth and humanity from all threats external and internal, until your death."

"I know I've died for my world before, I've crawled back out of hell more times than I would like to count, what's one more time?" I replied seriously.

"Sam, don't you know?" The Spartan leader asked.

"Spartans don't die; they just go missing in action." The female Spartan answered sounding like a propaganda add.

"So true." I replied.

"Now as a Spartan you are entitled to know thing that less than 40 people know." The Spartan leader said.

During the next hour I found out the names and ranks of the Spartans. The leader was Petty Officer Second Class Jerome 092; the other male was Petty Officer Second Class Douglas 042; and my fellow female Spartan was Alice 130. I was taught the Spartan's unique hand signals, and how to use and maintain all UNSC weapons, and finally they told me the one thing that Spartans held secret above all, the Olly Olly Oxen Free all clear call. All remember perfectly with the crystal clear memory the my symbiote provides.

The Spartans doing all of thing begged one major question. "Why do you trust me?" I asked tem suddenly.

"I'm honestly surprised that, that question did not come up sooner." Douglas said expectantly.

"I would have been worried if it did not come up." Alice said.

"Our head instructor told us, way back when we were in training to trust our gut. And our collective gut says to trust you; it has not failed us yet." Jerome explained.

"Wise man." I replied, "Thank you for showing me this level of trust."

"Don't thank us you still need one more thing..." Red leader said.

"A tattoo of the Spartan Program seal." I finished remembering the matching tattoos on their right shoulders.

* * *

A half an hour later

* * *

I walked out of the Spartans room fully armored again absent mindedly rubbing my sore shoulder though my armor. Sporting a new combat knife with a ten inch blade on the small of my back, a gift from my new family.

"Sam where the hell were you?" I heard Mitchell yell behind me.

"Playing poker with the Spartans. Won this as a result." I replied drawing the knife as I spun around.

"Sure." Cam said drawing out the word clearly not believing me.

"Well it's time for us to return to the Odyssey." I replied.

"You're right." He said and just as he finished we were both beamed back to our ship.

* * *

BC-304 Odyssey

* * *

"Good you're here." General Landry said as I slid my knife back into its sheath.

"Time to get this party going sir?" I asked.

"Indeed." Landry said in his best Teal'c impersonation.

"Captain Cutter, all hatches tied down?" General Landry asked the grizzled ship commander.

"We are ready when you are." Cutter replied, "You sure you ship detects no materials of covenant origin transmitting any signals?"

"We quadruple checked, you clean." The General said.

"Helm engage hyper drive on the pre-plotted course when ready." General Landry ordered.

"Jumping in three, two, one, Mark." The helmsman said, "Next stop? Reach."

* * *

_**A/N: First off hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Second the Spartan I hope my reasoning for the Spartans to trust Sam isn't too implausible but it is true that Mendez told the Spartans to trust their gut. And like stated Spartans are walking lie detectors.**_

_**Third people have been complaining about my size of the BC-304. Its stated in the wiki that the BC-304 is 200 metres long, 90 metres wide and 70 tall, if you know anything about math and geometry you know that's wrong.**_

_**The first reason why I say this is that the BC-304 when compared to Sam's height in her space suit in the Episode Flash and Blood she is about two metres tall. Two Sams equal the height of the lettering on the USAF and the total height of the ships front is 12 of those letters, equaling 48 metres, so the total height of the ship is about twice that so it around 90 metres tall. And giving the known height of the bow you can determine the rest of the ships dimensions. Resulting in about 250 metres wide and 600 metres long.**_

_**I also used the more quantifiable measurements of the F-302 to judge the size of the ship compared using those dimensions of around 15 metres long and 27 wide I concluded that with how the F-302s are arranged in various Stargate episodes that the hanger section is around 70 metres wide and 250 metres long and when scaled with the rest of the ship it also works out to measurements within ten metres.**_

_**Then also if you're really ambitious like I am and calculate the size based on the windows you get the same measurements.**_

_**Also the missiles fired from the VLS tubes appear to be the size of SLBMs and if you calculate ships size that way you get again similar measurements.**_

_**And finally (yes I need to get a life) on a ship size comparison chart on devinart also agrees with the 600 metres, they are very though on calculating ship size.**_

_**So the Final verdict is the BC-304 is...**_

_**600 metres long**_

_**250 metres wide**_

_**90 metres tall**_

_**Till later,**_

_**Gen TDT**_


	5. Chapter 5

Stargate: Salvation

*Goa'uld talk*

"Normal talk*

* * *

CFV-88 UNSC Spirit of Fire

Serina POV

* * *

"ETA to arrival five minutes." I stated though out the ship's intercom noticing that the crew was decidingly unexcited about returning to human controlled space. I couldn't really blame the crew though they fought for over 6 years, harvest, Acadia, the shield world, and then they spent the next 21 years in cryo.

"Serina it's too bad you can't comprehend beauty, because hyperspace is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Cutter said surprising me the grizzled veteran had a soft side.

"Amen to that." The helmsman said.

"Funny, I would have sworn that the covvies pounded the softy out of you Captain." I said teasingly that was followed by a round of laughter.

"Hyper space exit in one minute." The helmsman called out breaking the laughter as the crew slipped back into an air of professionalism.

"Hold on to your teeth, Spirit this might get bumpy." Someone on the Odyssey said.

We then started to slow down before a hole became visible at the end of the hyper space tunnel before the ship started to vibrate slightly before returning to normal. As we exited hyper space I received the one message that would make my blood run cold, that's if I had blood. "Covenant have found Reach, Winter contingency declared, Cole Protocol In Effect."

"Captain Cutter... Reach has been found by the covenant." I said sadly.

"Shit! Cole Protocol is in effect. Contact the Odyssey; tell them we need to get to the Reach now! Spartans! Gear Up and prepare for Orbital insertion, have all combat capable troops get to the drop bay's I don't care if they are not trained for orbital insertions have them drop in! Reactors to 100 percent, charge MACs Prep deck guns and all remaining missiles." Cutter ordered.

"Odyssey responded, jump in five seconds, Brace!" The communications officer yelled into the intercom.

I felt the ship shudder as we did a micro to within a hundred thousand kilometres of Reach I immediately tapped into the local battle net.

"Spirit of Fire? What the hell? We thought you were lost with all hands twenty one years ago." Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb's voice made its self presence known. "And who the hell are your friends?"

"We will have plenty of time to cover that after the battle. All three members of Red Team are ready and waiting to kick ass, where do you need us?" Cutter responded.

"We will be deploying Blue Team in an attempt to destroy a navigational data base from a ship know as the Circumference. Red Team could help them with that." The Admiral ordered.

"Our friends her; here a lot of tricks up their sleeve, and it's a long sleeve." Captain Cutter replied a mischievous grin coming to his face.

* * *

BC-304 Odyssey

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter POV

* * *

The jump went smoothly but when we arrived I could feel something was wrong, I immediately pressed a button on the Asgard core to beam my helmet on my head.

"Carter, the UNSC's alien enemies have found Reach, and by the sounds of it, it was found in the past few hours. The UNSC are holding for now but only just, beam up here with the rest of SG-1 and be ready to deploy." General Landry said.

"Yes sir." I replied.

I beamed SG-1's armor onto them before beaming them to the bridge then I beamed myself there also. "What's the situation sir?" Cam and I asked at the same time.

"Don't know yet go to the briefing room and have a seat this will take a while." General Landry said.

"Yes sir." We all said and headed to the briefing room.

Once there we all took a seat and proceeded to sit in silence for the next fifteen minutes. "SG-1 report to the bridge."

We all jumped out of our chairs and literally left them spinning as we sprinted to the bridge. Just a few seconds later we arrived at the bridge and were greeted with not just the three Spartans of Red Team, but there was four other Spartans there in brand new armor.

"Red Team." I greeted, "Who's your friends?"

"Spartan Blue Team." Jerome said.

"So what's the mission?" I asked.

"On board Reach Station Gamma there is an unsecured NAV data base in one of the ships currently docked at the station, and the Covenant know it." The Spartan with the number 117 painted on his chest plate said, "Our mission is to destroy all data that is in violation of the Cole Protocol."

"Under stood." All five members of SG-1 replied at the same time.

"We need to know your capabilities if we are to work with you." The same Spartan said again.

"Our armor has energy shields, and strength enhancing technology, but the most notable feature is that the armor is immune to most energy and kinetic weapons. We could take on anything we know of, lets go ass the covenant to the list." I said confidently.

"Good, you shall be known as Onyx team for the duration of this conflict." 117 stated.

"Ok, I assume that we are to provide fire support for you while you complete you objectives." I stated.

"Yes." The Spartan stoically replied.

"Well then let get this show on the road." Cam said.

"I am Onyx Actual, Cam's Onyx Two, Teal'c's Onyx Three, Daniel's Onyx Four, and Vala you're Onyx five." I stated, "Got it?"

"Yep." Cam said.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

"Got it." Daniel accepted.

"Whatever." Vala said dismissively.

"Beam us in to a section without Covenant." I ordered.

* * *

Reach Station Gamma

* * *

"Onyx Actual, Stick with us, Onyx 2-5 go with red team." 117 ordered as soon as we arrived on the station.

"You heard the man, fallout." I ordered as I chased after blue team who was already moving through the station.

I looked down to see 117 give me a series of Spartan hand signals, "Tune to channel 2934." He said with his hand.

I flashed back an acknowledged signal before tuning my radio to that channel, "Spartans you read me?" I asked tentatively.

"We read you Spartan." Blue actual replied.

"So you know about me then." I asked as we noiselessly walked down the hall with our weapon raised.

"That you managed to punch Red Actual, and that you faster than you should be." 058 said.

"I'll fill you all in after mission ok?" I replied.

"We'll hold you to it." 005 stated.

"Contact!" 117 yelled causing us to perk up and raise our weapons.

I open fired with my plasma repeater as soon as the first alien known as a grunt rounded the corner burning a hole through its skull and detonating its methane pack before it could ever fire its weapon.

The next few grunts came around the corner fell prey to Blue Teams Weapons fire resulting in the momentary lull that came after to rush up to around the corner right into over thirty surprised and angry elites.

We were just slightly faster and dropped the closest five Elites before they could comprehend that they were under attack. The next five also dropped wit out firing of a shot. Then the first shot hit my shields than another and another dropping my shields down to 84

Remembering I had my Kara Kesh I yelled, "Blue Team! Hit the deck." I then unleashed a wave from my Kara Kesh knocking most of the Elites on their asses before I opened up with both my plasma repeater and my zat. I used the plasma repeater to wreck the Elites shields, by the time Blue Team stood back up I was firing my final zat blast.

"Onyx Actual from now on you got point." 117 said while surveying the carnage.

"Yes sir." I replied not letting my smile get into my voice.

"And next time..." 005 said, "Do that first." We then moved forward into the hanger only to be greeted by a Field Marshall backed by four hunters, 50 Jackal snipers, twenty fuel rod toting grunts, and thirty Zealots, and just behind all that was the location of the NAV data base.

We all immediately jumped back behind the entrance as the ambient room temperature rose by twenty degrees from all the plasma. "Blue Team, I bet that none you could get more kills than me." I yelled while draying my combat knife before diving though the door and firing my Kara Kesh at the Field Marshal knocking him and the zealots down like dominos.

Firing a double burst from my zat at a hunter, killing it and causing its Fuel rod gun to detonate and damage its bond bother which I finished off with a trio of shots to the chest from my plasma repeater.

I jumped into a role to avoid a fuel rod that would have taken off my head if I had not moved, just in time to see the rest of the Spartans enter the battle. I came out of the role right in front of a charging Zealot that was winding up to attack me with its energy swords, only for its plans to be cut short by my combat knife plunging though its neck.

Pulling back I over exerted myself and accidentally sent the combat knife into the head of a poor grunt. Smirking at my fortunate accident, well at least for me anyways I grabbed what looked like a grenade off of its belt before pressing the priming button and throwing it at the backside of a hunter who was focused on blue team at the moment.

"Onyx duck!" I heard 117 ordered me. I knew from experience to know when someone says duck you hit the deck and you do it fast. As it turned out it probably saved my life as a pair of energy swords that would have decapitated me only dropped my shields. I quickly rolled to the side to avoid the follow up slash, before leaping back to my feet to find none other than the Field Marshall standing there.

"Demon." It growled, "Your end is at hand."

*Not today split chin.* I retorted with my metallic Goa'uld voice. The surrounding battle seemed to pause at they noticed that the Field Marshall and I were going at it one on one. It then roared a challenge and charged.

Side stepping I slashed with my combat knife as the Field Marshall charged past succeeding in cutting off both his left hand thumbs forcing it to drop its sword and roar and agony. It turned back to face me super novas of hatred and rage in his eyes.

*What's wrong?* I taunted, *Scared of a wee little demon girl?* If it was possible that pissed off the Field Marshall than my cutting off its fingers, but that was what I wanted for it to get mad and not think straight.

"Demon you shall burn for you're very existence." It yelled at me as it charged again. I did a combat role at it coming up right beside its off side, where I brought my combat knife down on its hip hamstringing it. Not giving it a chance to react from suddenly having a useless leg I brought my knife back up and amputated its only functioning hand.

"Onyx Actual, hurry up." 117 ordered I remained silent and sliced the Field Marshall's neck open being careful to get all the major blood vessels and the trachea.

"Ready." I stated.

"You lost the challenge Onyx." 117 said.

I just gave him the middle finger, while the rest of Blue Team shared Spartan smiles.

"Shit! Shit get moving people! Retreat!" I heard accompanied with sporadic gunfire as a set of doors at the far end of the hanger opened spilling forth a couple ODST's and a few dozen marines.

"Blue Leader destroy the objective, we will hold them off." I ordered, to his credit he did not question it he just ran for the ship's maintenance hatch and dived through while the three remaining members of Blue Team and I sprinted forth to confront the covenant that was undoubtedly chasing the marines and ODST's.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you folkies enjoyed. Avery Johnson will be coming in all his badassery soon.**_

_**Till later,**_

_**Gen TDT**_


	6. Chapter 6

Stargate: Salvation

*Goa'uld Talk*

"Normal talk"

* * *

Reach Station Gamma

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter POV

* * *

The marines and ODST's stared at us with barely concealed disbelief. "Spartans." An ODST said in disbelief.

"Were saved." Yelled a random marine before his face got melted off by a stray plasma shot.

"Shit!" The marine yelled before firing down the hall they just came out of.

The covenant then started to poor out of the hall like water, it started with grunts that was quickly dispatched by our combined fire power. The Shield toting Jackals cost us a half a dozen marines, and a clipped shoulder on an ODST.

The covenant's walking tanks aka hunters than made their presence know with possibly the scarcest phalanx wall in history four crouched hunters. The only thing protruding from the walls were their fuel rod guns, the first volley cost us all of our remaining ODST's. I had been aiming at their shield but it was too thick for my zat of plasma repeater to put a dent in them.

So I settled for the next best thing, I fired at their fuel rod guns, 058 had the same idea. In the confined space of the hall way four fuel rod guns was enough to completely pulp the hunters, leaving piles of smoking blue armor and orange gore.

Then a whole horde of pissed off elites charged in roaring at the top of their lungs firing wildly. The aim left something to be desired but the sheer volume of fire power they put out killed most of the remaining marines instantly and dropped my shields allowing for a few shots to hit my Kull armor which easily dissipated the energy of the weapons.

Blue Team and I made sure those charging monsters paid tenfold for every marine they killed. Firing as fast as out weapon mechanisms would allow we stated to burn though the horde like a knife through butter.

It was going well until a few Elites managed to break the shields on 058's armor and land three plasma blobs to her chest. Blue Team and I watched her fall to the ground her armor melting into her smoking chest.

The entire skirmish just stopped in its tracks everyone stunned that a Spartan was killed. "Blue Team, Onyx. Kill. Them. ALL." The usually stoic 117 ordered with pure rage.

You know in hind sight we were slaughtering those Elites before, now it was nothing less that genocide. We charged weapons blazing before discarding them once they ran dry to once we entered melee range with the Elites. To be honest the next thirty elites, a pair of unlucky grunts and a hunter later was just a blur.

"Onyx Actual? This is the Odyssey come in. Over." I heard General Landry's voice say.

"I read you. Over." I replied.

"Stations clear, sensors do not detect any more covenant life signs. Over." Landry said.

"I have to go tend to a wounded Spartan prep med bay for severe burns and organ failure. Over and out." I replied cutting the line and rushing over to 058.

She did not look good her chest plate was still glowing a dull orange and her under suit was burnt through, and I could see blackened and charred bones but despite all f that she still had a pulse. "Blue team get over here!" I ordered to their credit they complied without question, "She's still alive we will need your help to strip her armor off on the Odyssey."

The all nodded. "Odyssey, beam us to the Infirmary. STAT." I ordered.

* * *

BC-304 Odyssey, Reach high orbit.

* * *

As soon as we were beamed into the infirmary, the Spartans lifted 058 onto a table and started to strip her body of armor as a surprising rate.

"Colonel what happened?" One of the onboard doctors asked.

"Plasma burns; and armor melted into her." I replied calmly.

"We're losing her!" Another doctor reported.

"Bring me a Goa'uld healing device stat!" I ordered as I was the best person present at using it.

A nurse broke from the chaos and sprinted to the storage cabinet where said devices were stored, grabbed one and sprinted back, sprinting even faster when she heard the heart rate monitor flat line. Grabbing it from the nurse I hastily slid my hand into it and shoved my way to 058 and activated the device, slowly but surely repairing all the damage that had been done to the female's super soldier body.

By the time I finished I was exhausted from the effort, but I was glad that I saved the Spartan's life. I felt better than when I saved all the other people's lives except my dad's. I saved not just a person or a life, I saved a symbol.

058 was probably going to be out cold for the next couple of hours so I decided to head to the bridge, Blue Team following without a word until 177 said, "Onyx."

"Yes?" I replied a little dorsally.

"Thank you." 117 stated stoically though it was clear that heavy emotion was hidden behind the words.

"I was only doing my job." I replied sheepishly.

"And that is why Red Team made you an honorary Spartan. You do what is needed to win." 117 said.

I blushed slightly, "Like I said, it's my job."

"You saved our sister back there we do not understand how, but you deserve to know her name, all of our names." 117 stated.

I just stared blankly in mild confusion as the Spartans took off their helmets. All the Spartan's skin was incredibly pale from far too many years inside of their armor. "Linda 058 was the Spartan you saved, and I am John 117, he's James 005, and he is Fred 104.

"Got it." I replied before heading to the bridge while the Spartans tailed me.

"Colonel go job out there." General Landry complemented.

"Thank you sir." I replied.

"General! Sensors have detected a massive fleet of three hundred covenant warships that have just appeared in system." The sensor officer exclaimed.

"Spartan's any useful bits of information I should know about covenant ships?" The General asked.

"They have extremely strong shields and very strong armor, they use guided plasma torpedoes as their primary armament and pulse lasers for their secondary, but they have to drop shields in a small area when firing." John 117 explained.

General Landry and I exchanged brief glances and then I broke out into maniacal laughter.

* * *

CFV-88 UNSC Spirit of Fire

Captain Cutter POV

* * *

"Incoming Transmission for the Odyssey, test only." The communications officer said.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Massive Covenant fleet has just arrived at the edge of the system. We will take care of it, prep for multi gigaton nuclear detonation in three minutes." The sensor officer replied, "The message is follow with authentic confirmation codes from Spartan Blue and Red Team."

"Get this message to Admiral Whitcomb now! Add that I am declaring BANDERSNATCH for the general location of the Covenant fleet." I ordered.

I sat there anxiously waiting to see what was going to happen. "The Odyssey has engaged a Covenant Super Carrier! The super carrier has fired an energy projector at it; the Odyssey dodges and runs for the hills?" The sensor officer said giving us a play by play of what was happening.

Then a new star was born, and the entire fleet was forced to hard shut down external sensors else have them burned out by the sheer radiance of the event. A full minute later the fleet was able to reset their sensor and bring them back online, and were greeted with the sight of a still glowing radioactive nebula made from the atoms of the covenant ship.

* * *

BC-304 Odyssey

Samantha Carter POV

* * *

"Holly shit!" and other more vulgar expletives were freely floating around in the aftermath of the detonation of Horizon.

Six nuclear warheads tend to ruin you day, six nuclear warheads inside of your ship tend to result in you turning into free floating atoms, six Naquadria boosted nuclear warheads? Well let's just say they vaporize you and everything in a 1000 kilometre range.

"Carter, you're banned from designing weapons." Mitchell said barely holding back laughter.

"Sure..." I replied sarcastically before walking off the bridge.

I headed down to the Asgard core to fix some glaring issues of my armor design, I noted during combat with the covenant.

Three hours of slaving over the Asgard Core later I was finally satisfied with my armor revamp. The version two on the armor or Aegis as I now called it was a master piece of technological art. I had now intergraded a motion tracker/life sign sensor to hopefully prevent a repeat of the Field Marshal sneaking up on me. I also upgraded the strength enhancement capabilities of the armor, an automatic IFF tracker. And also the integration of thermal and night vision modes into the HUD, along with a redesigned and more comprehensive HUD giving more details on a person's status.

I made Aegis the new default armor in the ship's computer during emergency situations. "You should sleep." A woman said behind me startling me.

I turned around to find none other than Spartan Linda 058, "And you should still be in bed." I retorted.

"I know what I should do, as do you, but that's not why I came here." Linda said.

"Why did you then?" I asked now curious.

"You saved me back there today, Thank you for letting me fight humanity's enemies another day." she answered.

"I was only..." I started to say before I was cut off.

"Doing your job. I know but I am still thanking you for a job well done." 058 said.

"You're Welcome." I replied giving up on arguing with what was clearly a determined Spartan.

"You did a good thing today when you destroyed the covenant fleet, you saved billions of lives."

"But I killed millions, unlike you I have not been fighting these genocidal monsters for thirty years. Say what you will I'm not proud of that figure." I replied solemnly.

Linda then did something I did not expect from a the super soldier she walked forwards and hugged me before whispering, "Most people see Spartans as weapons, as tools, we're people to, but we show emotion to just a few, it's ok to feel ashamed of something you have done."

"Thank you." I whispered back as I returned the hug a few tears running down my cheeks.

We stood there for like a minute as silent as the grave, before being interrupted by the intercom, "Colonel Carter report to the bridge immediately." General Landry ordered.

Stepping back from Linda I pressed a button on the Asgard core to beam my helmet on to hide my puffy eyes and pressed a second button that beamed me to the bridge.

"Sir?" I asked as we arrived on the bridge.

"We just finished helping cleaning up the last of the covenant ships in system and Vice Admiral Whitcomb wants to talk to us soon." The my CO said.

"And you want me there to analyse there tech level?" I asked.

"Yes but that will take place at 08:00 tomorrow morning, right now I want you and the Spartans to go and sleep." He said.

"Yes sir." I growled out annoyed but I was feeling tired from the fight earlier today so I went without complaint.

"Look at that they must think we're special!" The sensor officer exclaimed, "We are currently are being escorted by over a hundred ships including a super carrier, and a prototype cruiser by the UNSC standards. Shit they even created an exclusion zone around us a hundred thousand kilometres in radius."

I just smiled at that gave a quick glance at the mini nebula that we created with the Horizon, still glowing hot from the energy of the explosion that had created it. "It was worth it." I told myself before heading off to my room to crated after a long day.

* * *

_**A/N: First off updates will slow substantially due to my working season starting.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Till later,**_

_**Gen TDT**_


	7. Chapter 7

Stargate Salvation

*Goa'uld talk*

"Normal voice"

* * *

BC-304 Odyssey

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter POV

* * *

I crawled slowly out of the warm cradle that was my bed sauntered over to the wall with the button to beam my armor onto me, but leaving my helmet off as I was going to get breakfast. Before bringing up a map of the ship and beaming to the mess hall.

It was surprisingly empty the only person in the room was the marine that we had picked up on Reach Station Gamma. I decided I would go and see how he was doing after losing everyone with him on the station.

As I approached him I had to laugh a little as he turned around and said, "I'm hungry and I can't find the damn food."

"That's because there is none to be found." I answered much to his horror.

"What the hell do you eat then?" The marine asked confused.

"Food." I replied just confusing him even more.

"But you just said..." The poor marine said before I cut him off.

"I said there was none to be found, I did not say there's no way to obtain it." I stated confusing the marine even more if that was possible.

He just looked at me blankly, "Ok here I'll show you." I said between laughs and proceeded to show him how to get food to be synthesised. For him that was three eggs a dozen pieces of bacon and three slices of toast, for me it was four eggs, a dozen pieces of bacon, six breakfast sausages, and four pieces of toast, much to his amazement.

"How could you eat all that?" He asked as I finished the last bite of sausage.

"Try forgetting to eat breakfast and supper while fighting a battle and having a high metabolism." I replied.

"I can understand that but that's still a lot of food. You lucky bastards even can have real shit and not something that had been sitting on a shelf for two decades." The marine replied to which I just grinned.

We just sat there for a moment staring at each other until I felt a little guilt at not being able to save more of his fellow marines. "I'm sorry for not being able to save more of your fellow marines." I said softly.

"Don't worry about it; I just had the bad luck of being on that sorry hunk of metal when the damn covvies arrived. I've fought though this entire war and have seen thousands die in front of me, a few more makes little difference." The marine replied solemnly.

I sat there for a moment trying to comprehend personally seeing thousands die to the Covenant. "I did not know what else to say so I stuck my hand out and introduced myself, "Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter."

"Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson." He said introducing himself in kind, while taking my hand.

"It was nice meeting you, but I got a meeting to go to." I said after looking at the time.

"You too, Ma'am." Johnson replied as we both got up and left.

As I left the room I decided that I should make a wrist computer to control the Asgard beam having to walk around the ship takes way too long.

"General." I greeted as I entered the bridge.

"Good morning Colonel." He replied in kind.

" So... Dress uniforms I take it sir?" I asked expecting I would not like the answer.

"Yes." The general replied.

The thought of walking around not in my protective layers of armor shields and weapons that was the Aegis suddenly made me feel uncomfortable. "Great." I thought, "I'm getting psychologically attached to my Aegis."

"So are they coming here or are we going to them?" I questioned.

"They are coming here." The general replied as I quickly looked at my HUD's clock, 06:43 god enough time to get ready.

"Where are we meeting them?" I inquired.

"Port hangar." Landry answered.

"Thank you sir." I replied before running off to my quarters to get ready.

I was thankful that I was smart enough to scan my dress uniform into the Asgard core with everything on it perfect, from the shine on my boots to how my hat sat of my head. After I finished putting on a little make up I headed down to the hanger to meet the UNSC.

General Landry, Colonel Mitchell and I stood patiently, with the Spartans and the Marine we rescued off to one side, wearing their armor as they did not have dress uniforms on board the Odyssey. We only had to wait for a few minutes before we could see a small personnel transport approaching the hanger.

The transport passed though the atmospheric retention shields of the hanger, before slowing and landing with its aft facing us. The ramp in the back of the transport lowered revelling Captain Cutter, a man wearing Vice Admiral stars whom I assumed was Vice Admiral Danforth Witcomb, and the last person who looked out of place in the group was a civilian in a formal dress.

"Officer on DECK!" The Spartans all yelled before saluting the Vice Admiral.

Out of force of habit I saluted the Vice Admiral, along with General Landry, Colonel Mitchell, and Avery Johnson. Whitcomb to his credit did not even look remotely surprised, just returned the salute and said, "At ease."

I dropped my salute like everyone else in the room before the Admiral asked, "Permission to come aboard?"

"Granted." Landry answered.

"I'm sure you already know Captain Cutter, and have figured out that I am Danforth Whitcomb, and you are wondering who the civilian is. Well she's Dr. Catherine Halsey, the UNSC's foremost scientific mind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Brigadier Hank Landry, he's Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, and probably the smartest person I know Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter." My CO said introducing each of us.

"I must thank you all for your timely intervention in the battle of reach." The Vice Admiral said, "You probably saved not just Reach and her billion of inhabitants but you prevented the location of Earth from falling to the claws of the Covenant which would have spelt the end for all of humanity."

"To be frank if we had a choice we would not have been here in the first place, but we're here and we're stuck forever. We swore to protect Earth, while it's not our Earth we think its close enough for that vow to still count. It was just terrible luck that we arrived here during the beginning stages of a full out Covenant attack." Landry said leaving the room in confusion until he continued, "For them."

Everyone broke out in laughter at that, heck I noticed that even the Spartans wiggled a bit at the joke. "Indeed it is." The Admiral agreed a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Shall we go to the conference room? This will take a while and I'm sure that you would rather sit." Landry invited.

"Lead the way." The UNSC Admiral agreed.

"And before I forget, Dr. Halsey do you wish to pick Colonel Carter's brain?" Landry asked much to my horror.

The only reply that came was vigorous nodding on the part of the doctor, not able to make words because she was so excited. "Doctor if you would follow me." I said gesturing for her to follow me.

"Blue Team could you go with Halsey and provide escort." Danforth ordered, showing how much they valued the doctors life.

"Yes sir." The Spartans of Blue Team all said before doing an about face and Following the doctor and I. Once we arrived in the briefing room I offered Doctor Halsey a seat knowing that the Spartans would stand. She took it graciously before saying, "I see that you have imprinted on my Spartans."

"What do you mean by 'my Spartans?'" I asked a little surprised.

"I was the one who created them; I was the one who taught them..." Halsey explained, "They consider me their mother, and I consider them my children."

"I see." I said realising where this was going.

"You impressed three Spartans enough with your exploits for them to consider making you an honorary Spartan. You then managed to impress them enough for them to make you one and trust you their deepest secrets. You brought home three of their siblings they long thought were dead. You saved Linda from a wound that would have brought certain death. And you not just survived a duel with a Field Marshall, but you won it. Listen Samantha Carter you have earned the trust and respect of my Spartans, they consider you a sister. They will move mountains, eviscerate entire armies, and dive into the bowls of the devil itself to save you from a threat. I have lost many children, but today I will gain one. I will be proud to call you Spartan and daughter, Samantha 151." Dr. Halsey said leaving my speechless.

My speechlessness was only added too by Blue Team giving me a Spartan Smiles. It took my brain a full three minute to stop running like a broken record. "Thank you." I whispered emotion laden heaving in my words.

"Now my superiors will kill me if I don't try to get some information out of you so first off, what the hell did you use to vaporise the covenant fleet?" Catherine asked.

"The device used was called the Horizon Weapons Platform, delivered to target via Asgard Transporter during the momentary drop in shields required to fire an energy projector." I explained.

"What does the Horizon comprise of?" The doctor asked.

"The Horizon was originally intended to be used in planetary bombardment that would deploy six multi gigaton Mark IX nukes, along with four decoy warheads to the surface of a target planet vaporising anything in a radius of 160 kilometres of the impact point of each warhead, rendering the planet uninhabitable for tens of thousands of years. We just put the warheads on a ten second timer and teleported it onto the Covenant Super Carrier." I explained.

"Why did you need something like this device?" Halsey asked.

"We lived in a galaxy where everyone and their dog's it seemed like were out to get us. You think you have bad odds? It was nothing compared to ten years ago when the Stargate program was starting, try taking on an entire alien empire with the tech base of 1998 Earth, with no allies, none of the technology you see around you now, and having to keep it all secret from the general public that you are at war with aliens." I explained grinning at how much Halsey's eyes widened at that.

"How did you succeed?" Halsey asked now curious.

"Blood, sweat, tears, shenanigans, and an ancient dying alien race." I replied.

"Forgive me for finding that concept hard to believe but did you just imply that you got help from aliens?" She asked not really comprehending.

"Yes, I did." I answered coldly, "I was very close personal friends with the leader of their race."

"What happened?" Halsey asked unrelenting.

"A disease made it so they were incapable of reproducing, they turned to cloning to buy themselves more time, but they never solved it. Eventually they were clones of clones of clones, they got desperate so they tried to fix their problem, but instead it accelerated their DNA degradation to the point where cloning a new generation of bodies was unviable." I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"Colonel?" General Landry's voice said through the intercom.

"Yes?" I replied pressing the intercom button.

"Report to the conference room, and bring you guest we have a decision to make." The General stated.

* * *

_**A/N: For those halo fans out there that love a great story and a long read look up the halo fanfic called "The Life" by Casquis the first 70ish chapters aren't so great but the next 140 chapters are golden. Standing at just under 1.5 million words and with nearly 1800 reviews it is both the longest and most reviewed halo fic on this site. It's a must read.**_

_**Also I have been asked to switch to third person POV a few times and I will not do that I do not know how to write in third person without turning the story into a dry list.**_

_**Till later,**_

_**Gen TDT**_


	8. Author's note

The good ol fuckers in the American government are out to screw us again. I will not be updating again until TPP is canceled, if it not you will never hear from me again. Ta ta for now.

Till later (possibly),

Gen TDT

P.S. Please sign the following petition, and spread the word

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-policies-trans-pacific-partnership-notice-and-staydown-efforts-and-other-policies/dXMRvNh8


	9. Author's Note 2

sorry folks just too damn busy to continue my poorly thought out and implemented story, its up for adoption but I swear this cross over is cursed

Till later,

Gen TDT


End file.
